Mutants
' Homo Sapiens Superior', better known as human mutants or mutants, are a subspecies of humans. They are considered to be the next stage in human evolution. Description Mutants are human beings that have an extre gene. This gene grants them special powers or abilities that Homo Sapiens don't posses. This gene, often called the X-Gene, usually expresses itself in puberty, stress or under pressure. That is when an individual's powers emerge. Mutations vary from person to person and can range from godlike powers to trivial things. Children of mutants often have similar, sometimes even exact or advanced versions of one of their parents' mutations, though mutant children having powers that differ vastly from their parents are not uncommon either. Just as powers may vary or not between parents and children, powers may be the same or vary hugely within a family as well. A normal human might be born from two mutant parents, but that is very rare. Mutants are not able to contract sexually transmittable diseases. History Mutants have been persecuted all throughout history. There have been records of mutants as early as 5000 BC but these are not confirmed by scientists. There are many theories that certain famous people in history who have preformed seemingly impossible feats may have been mutants, but a lot of people are against these theories. In 1962 Professor Charles Xavier graduated with a thesis on mutations. This is generally considered to be one of the first works on mutants. Professor Xavier founded a school called 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters' which was meant as a safe haven for mutants and a place for them to learn to control their powers in peace. Mutants became more public over the course of the years. There were generally three sides in the mutant debates; Professor Xavier's side who attempted to show the world that mutants and humans could live in peace, Magneto and his Brotherhood's side who believed mutants and humans could never co-exist and the side of the people who believed mutants were freaks and dangers and should not be allowed to have rights or live. Important events in recent mutant history include; *1982 there was a huge disaster at a Facility on Three Mile Island, that was generally said to be a mutant attack. *In 2000 there was a senator named Robert Kelly who tried to pass a certain 'Mutant Registration Act', the MRA for short. This act would force mutants to publicly reveal their identities and abilities. There was a fight between the Brotherhood and the X-Men at the Statue of Liberty. Magneto was taken prisoner. Despite all of this, Senator Kelly suddenly stopped trying to pass the Mutant Registration Act. He also became less of a public figure after this. *In 2001 the president was attacked by a mutant teleporter. This caused concern among the humans. Magneto escaped from his plastic prison. There are rumors about a base in Alkali lake that are never confirmed to the public. *Later in 2001 Worthington Labs declares they have found a cure for mutants. Some mutants are interested in this cure but Magneto warns that it will be used to systematically erase mutantkind. He raises an army to destroy Worthington Labs on Alcatraz. There is a huge fight and the mutants destroy Alcatraz. Magneto is rumored to be cured, but isn't found. Charles Xavier has died and the mutant known as Storm takes over as headmistress. Dr. Hank McCoy, better known as Beast, is appointed as United Nations ambassador. Position in society The acceptance of mutants differs from place to place. There are some places where mutants will be more accepted than others. The X-Men and Beast have been trying to get good publicity for mutants. In theory they have equal rights but a lot of institutions ignore these. Examples of things that a mutant may experience; *Going to jail without a process. *Racism and discrimination. *Mutants are often targets for bullies and often punished when reacting. *They are often erased in media or depicted as villains or horrible stereotypes. *Mutants often experience extreme violence or harrassment. Their houses will be more likely to be burglarized or vandalized. Category:Marvel Category:Culture Category:Mutants Category:Recommended reading